Talk:Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki/@comment-24066939-20150916233438
Alright, so there's a lot of people up-in-arms over Evil Dan and the Satsui No Hado. Lemme see if me, with my limted knowlege of Street Fighter, can work out if Evil Dan would A: Be effective against Hercule, and B: Be able to pull of a Satsui No Hado powerful enough to kill Hercule. Also, I'm gunna look into that bus-punch feat. Evil Dan Coming straight from the Street Figher Wiki , Dan has showed being able to at least begin to preform the Satsui No Hado. To note, this incarnation of him was never actually called Evil Dan, he was just "possesed by the Satsui No Hado." If I remember correctly, Evil Ryu and being possesed by the Satsui No Hado seem to be two different things. Could Dan theoretically preform the Satsui No Hado? Well...possibly. See, according to the previously mentioned Wiki, to tap into the Satsui No Hado, it requires the user to have an undying will for victory, which Dan certianly has. However, 'that's not where it draws power from. The Satsui No Hado draws its power from the natural occurence of loss, decline, and destruction. Loss is the one we want to focus on with Dan. Ryu probably draws from the decline part, as he has to turn himself over to murder in order to become Evil Ryu. Akuma taps into destruction, and Dan? Dan draws his power for the only Satsui No Hado he nearly preformed from loss. According to Dan's backstory, his father was murdered by Sagat. This is...certianly a feeling of loss that Dan could draw on, but loss could also refer to his constant incompitence with losing matches. So, Dan has both of the signs to use and power the Satsui No hado; a sense of loss, and a will for victory. On top of that, later in the ''same comic where Dan attempts to preform the Satsui No Hado, he's captured by Seth, and used to power a machine called the BLECE project. This project uses the Satsui No Hado as a power-source, which implies that yes, Dan can still use the technique, if he let himself go first. To sum everything up, and '''NOT TAKING DAN'S CLUMSINESS INTO ACCOUNT, Dan could use the Satsui No Hado against Mr.Satan. Seeing how the Satsui No Hado destroys the user's soul, you can assume that it would be a pretty effective tool against Mr.Satan. This would pretty much bring Hercule and Dan onto an even playing ground....if it wasn't for one factor. The whole comic where Dan uses the Satsui No hado is non-cannon to the Street Fighter Universe. Based on this, it comes down to a pretty simple statement. If Hercule has his Jetpack in the Death Battle, then Dan wins. Seems like a stupid statement, huh? Let me explain. Hercule, cannically, does not have a jetpack. He only had one in the video game, dragon ball z budokai 3, which isn't cannon to the Dragon Ball Z Universe. Death Battle rules state that if one character uses a non-cannon ability, or they source a feat from a non-cannon source, then they will take non-cannon sources into account for the second character. This means that if Hercule uses his non-cannon jetpack in the fight, Dan would be able to use the Satsio No Hato. It would be a clear-cut victory for Dan. So...Dragon Ball Z fans? Pray that Hercule can't fly. Oh, and Hercule's bus feat checks out. All of them. (he can actually pull four busses at once. He's a strong dude.)